Cynthia Reynolds
History Cynthia Reynolds: 1984 - 2007 Sinfi Reynard was born somewhere in the outskirts of Opal City, Texas. Sinfi's family belonged to a clan of Romani migrants and the caravan would often travel from Louisiana, through Texas, up through Colorado, and into the Pacific Northwest. At thirteen years old, a police pursuit of a fugitive caused quite the commotion as the caravan was driving through Blue Valley, Colorado. Sinfi's father tried to pull their family's motor-home aside when he saw the pursued vehicle followed by a trail of flashing lights, but as he pulled over on a narrow shoulder, the fugitive's vehicle sideswiped the motor-home and pushed it through the guard rail, causing it to go rolling down a steep embankment and into a mountain riverbed. Mark Shaw, a federal agent, radioed the police to keep on the fugitive while he went to check on the crashed motor-home. Mark Shaw found the two adults in the front dead but found a young girl unconscious nearby in the riverbed, having been thrown from the crash. Agent Shaw rushed the girl to the Blue Valley Medical Center where doctors stabilized her but claimed she was in a coma. Sinfi's own clan did not remain in Blue Valley longer than it took to bury Sinfi's parents and did not have the financial means to support Sinfi and chose to abandon the comatose child. But not everyone left the girl alone, Agent Shaw visited as often as he could for six years. On New Years' Eve in 2003, Agent Shaw promptly left Sinfi's hospital room on some urgent matter, just minutes before Sinfi woke up. Afflicted with a splitting headache and scared out of her mind, Sinfi's initial reaction was overwhelming panic. The nurses tried to calm her by telling her that Agent Shaw would be back to see her soon. Of course, the nurses didn't know that Sinfi had no idea who Agent Shaw was and thus Sinfi only became more paranoid. She cried out for her parents but nobody would tell her where they were. When the medical staff sedated her, Sinfi found herself projected outside her own body. When she returned to her body, she awoke and quickly discovered other psychic abilities at her disposal, like creating potent illusions and low-level telepathy. Somehow, Sinfi used these nascent powers to escape the hospital and leave town, catching a bus heading for Central City. For three years, Sinfi lived a luxurious life as a con-artist as she mastered her abilities. To help elude this agent and other law dogs, Sinfi took on the name "Cynthia Reynolds". In time, "Cynthia" felt her abilities might be plateauing. She had heard talk that STAR Labs had a drug which could enhance metahumans' powers. So Cynthia used her psychic powers to cloud the minds of STAR Labs' best and brightest as she snooped around the particle accelerator. While tailing Dr. Wells, Cynthia inadvertently strolled into the lair of the Flash and even saw the speedster unmask. Afraid to press her luck, Cynthia hastily left and found herself in the lab of Cisco Ramon. Cisco was startled by the beautiful woman and when he said as much, Cynthia realized this guy could see through her illusions.Oracle Files: Cynthia Reynolds (1/2) Mirage: 2007 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * Mirage joined the Justice League in 2011 nominated by Black Canary. * The federal agent who saved Sinfi was actually Martian Manhunter using one of his many human aliases. * She considers J'onn J'onzz to be her surrogate father. If she ever gets married, she wants J'onn to walk her down the aisle. Notes * The character's hero persona in the comics is called "Gypsy." This was changed for Earth-27 as the word is considered a slur against people of Romani heritage. * This is also why the character's civilian name was changed, with her original name "Cynthia Reynolds" becoming an Americanized alias. * Sinfi's address is a nod to his first appearance in comics: Justice League of America Annual #2, in October 1984, by Gerry Conway and Chuck Patton. * Her birth date is a nod to her first appearance: Justice League of America Annual #2, October, 1984. Links and References * Appearances of Cynthia Reynolds * Character Gallery: Cynthia Reynolds Category:Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Metahuman Category:STAR Labs Members Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Dating Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Illusion Casting Category:Telepathy Category:Centralian Category:27th Reality